Johnny Old Boy
Johnny Old Boy is the main antagonist of Garfelf's Guide to a Great Lasagna and its sequels, The Secrets Within, Lost in the Forest, The Fall of Johnny, and in Biohazard. (In Robotic Disaster he is mentioned and replaced by the J.O.N. BOT.) He (quite obviously) takes the role of Baldi, and will begin chasing the player once they get a math problem wrong. Garfelf's Guide to a Great Lasagna * "Yo, player dude! Welcome to my house of mystical wonders." (when the player starts the game) * "Now it's time for a subject no one likes: Math. You would have to be a real dummy to get these wrong." * "Just type in the correct answer into the empty box. You know the basics so just go on ahead and answer these questions." ** "Problem one." ** "Problem two." ** "Problem three." *** "Zero" *** "One" *** "Two" *** "Three" *** "Four" *** "Five" *** "Six" *** "Seven" *** "Eight" *** "Nine" *** "Plus" *** "Minus" *** "Times" *** "Divided by" (unused) *** "Equals" ** "Bang up job there dip shit." (when getting a math problem correct) ** "I've seen better from a preschooler." ** "Yuh." ** "Go get a real job." ** "You're doing Fantaaaastic. (Unchanged)" * "Lol, you really sucked, but whatever. Get this shiny Garfield Coin and go get some lasagna or something." (after getting the first lasagna) * "Are you retarded or something? You need 2 lasagnas to open these doors." (When the players walks to these doors) * "*Sonic Spinball danger sfx* GAAAARFFFEEEIIIIILLLLD!" (when the player gets a math problem wrong for the first time) * "Congregations! You found all seven lasagnas! Now all you need to do is GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SCHOOLHOUSE OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE, MOTHERFUCKER! AHAHAHAHA! AHA! YEAH, BITCH, YEA-A-A-A-A-A-A--'' (glitches)" (when the player has collected all seven lasagnas) Garfelf's Guide and the Secrets Within/Garfelf's Guide Biohazard * "Yo, player dude! Welcome to my house of 'Mys'tical '''W-'O'-'O-'" *static* (when the player starts the game) * "Hello the-e-ere, I am the new Las'Agna' Pa-a-a-ad pers- *static* onal assis- *loud noice* J-J-J-J-J- *static*" (continues on next quote) * "Johnny Old Boy, I will be your comp--" *static* for yo- *static "...answer the math problem--" *static* (when solving a math problem before he gets angry) ** "Problem one-one-one-one..." ** "*static* ...two..." ** "Problem three-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee..." ** "Zero" ** "O-o-o-one" ** "Two" ** "Three-ee-ee-ee" ** "Four-r-r-r..." ** "Five" ** "Six-six-si-i- *static*" ** "*static* (seven)" ** "*static* (eight)" ** "Nine" ** "Plus..." ** "M'INUS'..." ** "sEMI'''T..." ** "Divided by..." (unused) ** "Equa-a-a-als" ** "Correct ans-ans-wer..." (almost all of them) ** "You're doing *static* f-fant-a-a-" *static* * "Lol, you really sucked, but whatever. Get this shiny '''Garfeild C- *static*" (after getting the first lasagna) * "(Static) ''READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! ''*Jon_Screechj" Jordan: "H-Holy shit! W-whats happening, w-what was that?! Oh shit-shit, I need to get out of here. Okay, shit's getting real!" (when getting a math problem wrong for the first time) * "No! This can't be! You can't just take my lasagnas! I won't let you get away! I won't let you get away! I won't let you ''GET AWAY... I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A- ''*Jon_Screech* Jordan: Wh-what do you want from me? I just came to get what's rightfully mine you psycopath! Oh that's it I'm outta here for SURE!" (Whan the player collect all seven Lasagnas) * I'm back Jordan! HAHAHAHA! (In Garfelf Biohazard's Trailer) * "(static) ''GUESS WHO'S BACK, JORDAN? ME! AHA HA HA HA! ''*Jon_Screech*" (when the player gets an answer wrong) * "Well good job Jordan. You found all seven Lasagnas again! And you know what you should do now? You should '''''RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Garfelf's Guide Lost In the Forest * "Yo, player dude! Let's go camping in my forest of mystical wonders. (when the player goes through the double door) Garfelfs Guide The Fall of Johnny * "So Jordan, you found your way back to the school I rebuilt. New and improved! With some new friends for you to play with. Well welcome back! Hahahahaha!"' '(when you start the game) * "So you came back to burn down the school eh? Well in order to do that, you'll have to find all the notes I scattered around the school!" (when you enter the classroom) * "There's your headstart! You better start running, 'cause if you don't, then you'll suffer at the hands of Johnny! Hahahahahaa!" (after the static happens) * "Where are you Jordan? I'm not going to hurt you or anything, no that would be ridiculous." (randomly) * "You can run, but you can't ''HIIIDE, hahahaaa!''" (randomly) Versions of Johnny old boy Category:Good Boy Category:Old Boys Category:Old Boy Category:Garfield's guide and the secrets within Category:Males